Traditional radio frequency (RF) interconnects consist of three parts, namely, an RF connector body supported by a first substrate, an RF signal connector supported by the RF connector body, and another RF connector body, otherwise known as a “bullet,” soldered to a second substrate for connection to the RF signal connector. In some assemblies or systems, such as larger active scanned arrays (AESA), dozens or hundreds of such 3-part RF interconnects may be provided between a plurality of circuit board assemblies (e.g., CCAs) and a circuit board of a primary electronics assembly, which can be very costly. In some instances, each CCA (e.g., transmit/receive integrated multichannel modules (TRIMMS)) may have two or more RF connections. The 3-part RF interconnect of such CCAs can suffer from improper connection because of positional tolerances that may exist due to the presence of other electrical connections between the CCAs and the primary electronics assembly. These positional tolerance variations can result in undesirable axial and/or radial misalignment between the RF connector bodies of two or more RF connections of a particular CCA, such that the RF interconnects may not make proper connection between each other, and/or may place strain on the connector bodies which can result in damage, or even ineffective signal transfer.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.